Inquisition
__NOEDITSECTION__ "There is a new devoted sect of holy men who are purging the lands of heathens, with a leader no-less!" "Nobody expects us." __TOC__ Introduction The Inquisition is led by Holy Inquisitor Rasmus Devatica. His wise tactical decisions and exceptional fighting capabilities have allowed him to gather many followers. The Inquisition seeks to cleanse Pendor of the rising tide of Heretics and are generally welcomed by the People of Pendor. Recent actions of the Inquisition have focused toward the defeat of the followers of the D'Shar god, Vata. Hammers are viewed as divine weapons by the Inquisition, likely due to their ability to dispatch enemies of the faith without spilling blood.Rasmus and his followers will use this weapon type. They are allies of Order of the Dawn (30) whilst being at odds with The D'Shar Principalities (-30), Jatu (-20), Snake Cult (-20) and are extremely opposed to Heretics (-100) and Order of Eventide (-100). The Inquisition is neutral with the rest Pendor, even the Hateful factions. Troops The Inquisition color is white. They all have blunt weapons, but from 2nd tier onward (included), they will only have blunt weapons (not a mixture of blunt with other types). Since the 3rd onward (included), they will all have hammers, which is the weapon Rasmus declared holy and the chosen to clean the heresy in Pendor. Pilgrim and Monk are not fully considered part of the Inquisition (and they're not shown in any of its spawns), but they're the base of their troop tree. 0-3 Monks and 1-5 Pilgrims can be seen in every farmer's party. All troops except for Battle Brother and Inquisitor can be obtained through prisoners (freeing them or capturing and then recruiting from camp option). Due to the high level of Clerics and especially War Priests, they can take a surprisingly long time to train to higher levels. Only Battle Brother uses a shield (with a 1 handed hammer in the other hand). From Pilgrim up to Battle Brother will have a dark look, whilst the War Priest and Inquisitor will be the opposite, a whitish appearance, this is due these are blessed personally by Rasmus. They excel at capturing prisoners, as Rasmus isn't a vicious/bloodthirsty man (unlike Syla for example), he prefers to capture his enemies and try to convert them, making them stop believing in "their fake god" Vata. Many of these prisoners do agree as its the only way to avoid the other outcome, being burnt by the "holy" fire. Spawns Every 16 hours, Inquisition will create an unit at 1 of 4 spawning points on D'Shar starting territory (whole is covered): * None 31% * Patrol 50% (max 10) * Warband 15% (max 7) * Rasmus 2% (max 1) * Army 2% (max 2) If D'Shar is defeated, all the Inquisition spawns (including Rasmus) will retreat and the heretics in Sarleon. Every 16 hours Inquisition will crate an unit at 1 of 4 Heretics spawning points (roughly speaking central part of Pendor): * None 32% * Patrol 52% (max 4) * Warband 15.5% (max 2) * Rasmus 0.5% This message will be displayed when the D'Shar falls and Inquisition switches focus: "D'Shar kingdom and their false gods have fallen. Inquisition will recall all armies." So the Inquisition is an adaptive faction, meaning that it'll be heavily influenced by how the D'Shar is doing. Their neutrality with most of the other factions forced adaptive status, else they will be wandering through the defeated D'Shar doing nothing. Army: Inquisition Holy Army, troops: * 30-50 Inquisitor * 80-50 Battle Brother * 40-120 War Priest * 80-200 Cleric * 70-150 Mercenary Cavalryman * 70-150 Mercenary Sharpshooter Warband: Inquisition Theologians, troops: * 2-5 Inquisitor * 5-20 Battle Brother * 5-20 War Priest * 10-20 Cleric * 10-20 Mercenary Cavalryman * 10-20 Mercenary Sharpshooter Patrol: Inquisition Patrol, troops: * 3-6 Battle Brother * 5-10 War Priest * 7-12 Cleric * 5-12 Mercenary Horseman * 7-12 Mercenary Armored Crossbowman Inquisition also has one Unique Spawn, Holy Inquisitor Rasmus Devatica, that will periodically spawn smaller patrols around him as well (troops and numbers in his page). Category:Inquisition Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees